Sacrificio
by ladyluna10
Summary: Un chico ha desaparecido de Hogwarts y nadie parece haberse dado cuenta... Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling. Este fic participa en el intercambio navideño "Bajo el árbol de Navidad" del foro El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos. Regalo para Looney22.


Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling

Aviso: _Este fic participa en el intercambio navideño "Bajo el árbol de Navidad" del foro El triángulo, donde tres, están unidos._

N/A: Hola, Looney22 :) Bueno, te dejo aquí tu petición 2 que me llamó muchísimo la atención. Espero haber sabido plasmarlo bien y que te guste. ¡Felices fiestas! :)

* * *

James Sirius Potter se incorporó en la cama de forma perezosa. Estaba agotado, apenas había pegado ojo y no sabía por qué. Se desperezó y bostezó antes de recorrer el dormitorio de los alumnos de sexto de Gryffindor con la mirada. Como siempre, Fred y Jordan seguían durmiendo mientras que el pedante de McLaggen terminaba de recoger sus cosas. Su vista se detuvo unos instantes sobre el hueco que debería ocupar otra cama más, pero que llevaba vacío desde primero. Solo habían llegado cuatro leones aquel año así que habían adaptado la habitación para ellos.

–Buenos días, Potter –dijo, de repente, McLaggen, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–McLaggen –respondió, con desgana.

Se levantó finalmente y cogió su toalla y un uniforme limpio y se dirigió al baño. Aquel día tenía muchas cosas que hacer así que lo mejor sería empezar pronto. Como en la clase de Encantamientos eran impares, le había tocado hacer el trabajo solo y no lo llevaba tan avanzado como le gustaría. Para llevar dos semanas trabajando en él apenas había nada escrito.

Cuando terminó, volvió el dormitorio y saludó a sus dos amigos, que ya estaban listos, y los tres bajaron, como cada día, juntos a desayunar.

–Hola, sir Nicholas –saludó el mayor de los Potter nada más sentarse a la mesa de los leones, al verlo flotando sobre esta.

–¡Hola, jóvenes! –Se acercó a ellos sonriendo–. ¿Cómo es que hoy estáis solos los tres?

–Pues como siempre –Fred se encogió de hombros mientras se servía un trozo de pastel de calabaza–. ¿Quién más se supone que va a venir, sir Nicholas?

–Oh… –De no haber sido un fantasma, estaba seguro de que habría palidecido. Se obligó a carraspear y fingir que nada pasaba antes de seguir hablando–. Bueno, claro, siempre habéis sido solo los tres.

–Con McLaggen desde luego no contamos –Jordan rió y los otros dos se unieron a sus carcajadas.

–¡Qué cosas digo! –El fantasma rió de forma nerviosa–. Bueno, lo mejor será que me vaya y os deje tranquilos. ¡Qué paséis un buen día!

Se alejó rápidamente flotando hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor y los tres intercambiaron una mirada rápida.

–¿Se le está yendo la cabeza o es impresión mía? –Preguntó James.

–¿Los fantasmas pueden volverse locos? –Añadió Fred.

–Ni idea, pero debe tener como mil años así que…

–No tiene mil años –una voz femenina interrumpió a Jordan y los tres se giraron para encontrarse con una chica, que les dedicó una media sonrisa–. Nació en el siglo XIV, no exageres.

–Oh, claro, porque no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces…

–Hazle caso que para algo es una Ravenclaw –James sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando se sentó a su lado–. Buenos días, Lizz.

–Buenos días –respondió ella antes de servirse un poco de té–. ¿Qué pasa con Nick?

–Nos ha preguntado que cómo es que estábamos los tres solos –explicó James.

–A lo mejor nos preguntaba por Lizzy ahora que lo pienso –su primo se encogió de hombros–. Muchos días venís juntos.

–Es posible –el pelinegro se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza–. O, quizás, haya sido un lapsus. Lleva siglos en este castillo, no me extrañaría que, a veces, confundiera a la gente.

–Sí, eso es probable –añadió la chica–. A lo mejor está muy cansado y no recuerda bien en qué época está.

Los tres asintieron y, en seguida, cambiaron de tema. Seguro que no era nada.

* * *

Sir Nicholas se dirigía rápidamente hacia el despacho de la directora McGonagall. Tenía que aprovechar que estaba desayunando para tener una conversación con el Sombrero.

–Lo has notado, ¿verdad?

Se detuvo de forma brusca al escuchar aquella voz y giró la cabeza para encontrarse con Helena Ravenclaw, que lo miraba con expresión preocupada. La chica siempre había tenido una sensibilidad especial y había percibido aquellos incidentes antes que los demás. Era como si notara cómo se fortalecía el castillo.

–Un chico Gryffindor de sexto –se limitó a contestar–. No estaba con sus amigos esta mañana y, cuando les he preguntado por él, no sabían de qué estaba hablando.

–Se fue en mitad de la noche. Lo escucho gritar y tratar de escapar –confesó–. Es horrible. Ahora que ya se había acallado aquella chica…

–¿Venís a hablar con el Sombrero?

–No nos servirá de nada –contestó–. Ya lo hemos intentado varias veces y no nos ha servido para nada, sir Nicholas.

–¡Pero no podemos seguir tolerando esta injusticia, lady Ravenclaw!

–Mi madre y el resto…

–Se equivocaron –la cortó rápidamente–. No sé por qué lo hicieron, pero tenemos que conseguir que ese dichoso trasto nos explique lo que pasa de una vez.

Ella asintió levemente y ambos continuaron su camino hacia el despacho. Entraron rápidamente y se dirigieron hacia el lugar en el que reposaba el sombrero.

–¡Vos!

–Ya decía yo que tardabais en venir…

Bufó un poco y se movió hacia los lados, como si estuviera negando con la cabeza.

–¿Por qué lo habéis hecho? ¡Ese joven no había hecho nada!

–Órdenes de los fundadores –respondió, como de costumbre–. Lady Ravenclaw, creía que ya había aprendido que contradecir a su madre no era una buena opción.

–Esos jóvenes no han hecho nada malo… –Murmuró ella–. Y solo quieren recuperar su vida.

–Es por el bien mayor.

–¡Tonterías! –Replicó sir Nocholas–. ¡Nada hace perdonable un asesinato!

–Pero esos jóvenes no son asesinados, os lo aseguro –contestó con tranquilidad–. Lady Ravenclaw sigue escuchándolos así que es evidente que continúan con vida.

–¡Semejante injusticia!

–Lo lamento, sir Nicholas, pero recibí órdenes precisas y voy a seguir con esto. Es mi deber.

El fantasma bufó. Había conseguido averiguar que era él quien decidía qué alumno debía desaparecer, pero no había podido sonsacarle el por qué. El Sombrero se limitaba a repetir que era su deber y que los fundadores así se lo habían encargado.

–Algún día averiguaré qué está pasando y lo detendré. Lo juro por mi honor.

–No debería, sir. Vuestro honor es demasiado preciado como para perderlo con un imposible.

–Algún día conseguiré pruebas y podré demostrarlo.

Se marchó rápidamente, seguido por Helena. Mucho tiempo atrás se había dado cuenta de que nadie, aparte de él y los otros fantasmas, se daba cuenta de las desapariciones. Ni siquiera el grandísimo Albus Dumbledore se había percatado jamás de lo que sucedía. El alumno se desvanecía de su memoria al igual que de las de los demás. Ni siquiera su propia familia lo recordaba. Era como si nunca hubieran existido, pero él los recordaba y Helena podía oírlos. Algún día conseguiría demostrarlo, solo necesitaba un poco de paciencia.

* * *

Estaba en la nada. Dave Thomas estaba en la más absoluta oscuridad desde lo que parecían horas y no entendía qué le pasaba. No podía moverse, estaba como pegado a una superficie sólida y solo podía pestañear y gritar. Y llevaba horas haciéndolo, pero nadie parecía escucharlo.

–¡Socorro! –Volvió a intentarlo–. ¡Chicos!

Llamaba a sus amigos sin parar: a James, Fred y Jordan. Ellos tenían que estar buscándolo. Seguro que se habían dado cuenta de que algo raro pasaba en cuanto se había despertado y que ya habían movilizado a todo el castillo, seguro que estaban intentando encontrarlo y él no podía rendirse. Tenía que seguir gritando, tenía que seguir intentándolo.

–¡Estoy aquí! ¡Ayuda!

Suspiró. Sentía que la oscuridad lo devoraba poco a poco, que iba absorbiendo su energía y que, cuanto más gritaba, más fuerte se hacía. Parecía imposible escapar de allí, pero no podía perder la fe y la esperanza. Sabía que pronto saldría de allí, tenía que confiar en sus seres queridos. No podían olvidarlo sin más, ¿verdad?

–¡Por favor, ayuda! ¡Mamá, papá!

Sus padres removerían cielo y tierra para encontrarlo y sus hermanas también. Irían a Hogwarts –porque estaba seguro de que seguía en el castillo, era imposible que alguien se hubiera colado en mitad de la noche y lo hubiera secuestrado– y lo encontrarían. No podían dejarlo morir emparedado sin más. Pronto saldría de allí, estaba convencido.

Pero Dave acabó por perder la noción del tiempo. No sabía cuánto llevaba allí, pero sí que estaba harto de esperar y que nadie parecía escucharlo ni buscarlo. No hacía nada más que gritar y suplicar que alguien fuera a por él, de llamar a sus amigos, de llorar por sus padres. Lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero nadie acudía en su ayuda y cada vez se desesperaba más y se sentía más débil. Llevaba todo aquel tiempo sin comer y sin poder dormir y poco a poco se iba agotando.

No sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba pero, por mucho que quisiera rendirse, resistiría hasta el último suspiro.

* * *

El Sombrero mientras tanto reposaba tranquilo en el despacho del nuevo director de Hogwarts. Habían pasado años desde que eligió a aquel chico y sabía que pronto debería comenzar a pensar en el próximo elegido.

Todavía recordaba como si fuese ayer la discusión de los fundadores: «Es por el bien del colegio, se nutrirá de la energía de esos chicos y permanecerá vivo gracias a ellos. Es por el bien mayor».

Sí, aquello era por un bien mayor, por la supervivencia del colegio. Y seguiría haciéndolo sin dudar ni un instante hasta que llegara el fin del mundo.


End file.
